Myron Jameson Precious New Life
by YoungEezy27
Summary: (WIP) Myron Jameson is a young Bassist who moves to Toronto to join Shatterband. Join him on his wild adventure as he battles against his 7 evil ex Bullies from past in order to survive in general and keep playing in the band. (All Scott Pilgrim fans shouls pretty much know what its gonna contain and yes..it's not finished)


Note: A wide variety of real life songs are used in the story, i take no credit for them as they are not mine and i thank the respective artists for their talents and the ability to create such awesome songs. I'll name each artist and song title when used.(It's best to pull up the songs on YouTube and listen to them in the background for the full experience)

**Level 1: The New Bass Player**

**In Toronto, sometime early in the morning...at Stephen Stills new home...**

(Stephen Stills is hunched over a laptop on his dinning room table with Kim Pine looking over his shoulder. Stephen is wearing a brown t-shirt and blue jeans whilst Kim is wearing a black and white top with a blue skirt)

Kim:*Looks at Stephen questionably* Do we really need another Bass Player? I mean, Neil is good enough...I think.

**Name:Kim Pine  
>Age:27<br>Still works at the No Account Video Store  
>Current member of ShatterBand<strong>

Stephen: Neil's good, if that's what you wanna hear. However, we need a professional, someone who knows how to do this stuff properly...plus my ex-roomate just spends most of his time playing video games anyway.

**Name: Stephen Stills  
>Age:26<br>Is now Bi-Sexual and is now in love with Julie (dumbass)  
>Current member of ShatterBand<strong>

Kim: *Looks at the screen* True

(A couple of click later, Stephen Pulls up a page on a website with a list of names for voluntary bass players.)

Kim: Seems that the online sign up idea worked...

Stephen: Of course it would work, it was my idea..

Kim: *sarcastically* Riiiiiiiight...

(After a few minutes of clicking through name's Stephen eventually reaches the name "Myron Jameson" and clicks it.)

Kim: This guys doesn't look to bad...

Stephen: He's black...

Kim: *looks at Stephen questionably* So?

Stephen: That's exactly what we need! A black guy! The one thing rock bands don't have!

Kim: *Raises and eyebrow* Isn't that a bit stereotypical?

Stephen: Not if it get's us a tonne of money...

(Stephen views Myron's profile and sends a message to him inviting him to join)

Stephen: *clicks send* There. Now we just have to wait for him to respond

Kim: How long is it gonna take?

Stephen: Oh give him a couple of hours, by the end of this week tops...*New Message tone*...Jeez he was fast...

(Stephen opens up the email to see a smiley face emote that says "Cool...See ya next week"

Kim: He's in?

Stephen: He's In...

**A week flies by...**

(Myron is standing outside of Stephen's house with his one wheel-y suitcase in his right hand and his bass guitar in his right with the strap on his shoulder.)

Myron: *rings doorbell* (in thought) _Ok Myron, you've got this...don't freak out or anything...just play it cool._

(The door opens and Stephen Stills is there with his wallet out)

Stephen: Ok, how much for the pizz...hey, you're not the pizza guy?

Myron: *confused* No...I'm the bass player...

Stephen: Wow. um...you're quite early...we were gonna order pizza. You know what? Just come in. *Ushers Myron In*

(Myron steps into the house and looks around the large front room. There was a single red carpet on the ground and too his left was a set of stairs. In front of him was a slightly wide hallway that led to the dinning hall on the left.)

Myron: Nice place...

Stephen: Thanks, Kim's that way...*points to the dining room*

(Myron steps into the dining room and see's Kim sitting down listening to music on her phone. She looks up flashes a quick smile and get's back to what she was doing. Myron waves to get her attention)

Myron: *as Kim takes out her earphones* So, what song?

Kim: Someone recommended me this trash called "Pool Party" by some rapper called Stringer...crappy song...

Myron: Sounds familiar...

Kim: *shrugs* Maybe because it's all over the magazines and such?

Myron: True...

(The doorbell rings and a voice is heard)

?: Hey Stephen, nice to see you again! Nice place! How'd you afford it again?

Stephen: Remember the money from the *clears throat* Chaos Theater incident...

?: Oh yeah! That was a lot wasn't it? So! Where's this hot bass player?

Myron: *walks into the hallway having put his bags down* Hot bass player?

?: *Turns around to see Myron*. Hey!

Myron: *confused* uhh...

(Kim stands up, walks next to Myron and waves at ?)

?: Hey Kim? It's been a while

Kim *whispers in Myron's ear* Um...that's Wallace Wells, he's gay.

**Name:Wallace Wells  
>Age:28<br>His work place is still unknown  
>Is still Gay and Proud<strong>

Wallace:*large smile* Sup?

Myron: Nothing much...Hey I hear your gay?

Wallace: Anything wrong with it?

Myron: *puts up hands in defense* Oh, there's nothing wrong with it...

Stephen: *quietly* What the fuck!

Myron: It's just that _I'm_ not gay, sorry it's not happening. However, I know a couple of friends of mine who wouldn't mind...

(Whilst Myron and Wallace are talking in the background Stephen moves quietly towards Kim, causing them to stand next to each other)

Stephen *leans in and whispers* This guy is totally weird.

Kim: *looks at Stephen* How?

Stephen: I mean...aren't most black guys like homophobic or...

(Stephen is interrupted by a punch from Kim)

Stephen: Oowwww...

Kim: Stop with the stereotypes please...

Wallace: *puts away list of numbers that he got from Myron* So...when's the pizza coming?

Stephen: No idea, it's gonna be late.

(At the moment the doorbell rang and Stephen shrugged)

Stephen: Guess i was wrong...

(Stephen goes to opens the door and it's none other than Stacey Pilgrim, Scott's brother)

Stacey: Hi, i heard we were all meeting here for some reason or other...

**Name:Stacey Pilgrim  
>Age:22<br>Still works at the Second Cup  
>Rated 'M' for Maturer than Scott<strong>

Stephen: *gives a puzzled look* Wait, how'd you know we were meeting here.

Stacey: *walks by Stephen* Wallace texted me just now

Kim: *catches Myron staring at Stacey* Oh great, another staring hopelessly in love cliché...**[1]**

Stacey: By the way I brought some friends over...

(As she finishes her line, Joseph and Hollie Hawkes walk in and the room becomes silent. Joseph and Stephen stare at each other whilst Hollie and Kim roll their eyes)

Hollie: *looks at Stacey* I told you we shouldn't have come here.

**Name: Hollie Hawkes  
>Age:28<br>****Currently works as a Video Store Cashier  
><strong>**Is now dating Kim's Ex Boyfriend Jason (the guy with the car)**

Stacey: I thought Joseph would've gotten over their break up by now...

Myron: Hold on...someone please explain this to me.

Kim: At one point Stephen realized he was gay and dated Joseph for a while and a few months ago they broke up after Stephen realized he was Bi instead. Joseph still hasn't gotten over it and Stacey thought that he had, hence why he's here now.

Joseph: You're an asshole...

Stephen: Look I'm sorry for dumping you but... I wasn't feeling it. Ok?

Joseph: You broke my heart, you used to be hot and now you're just a heart breaking asshole.

**Name:Joseph  
><strong>**Age:26  
>It's unknown were the hell he works<br>Is still pissed off about his break up with Stephen**

Kim: *whispers to Myron whilst the argument is going on* I think you should take your Bass and stuff upstairs.

Myron: Good idea...

(Myron walks upstairs whilst Stephen and Joseph were talking. As Myron walks down a corridor he notcies an open door with a lot of video game noises coming from it. He opens it to see Neil sitting on his bed and playing his Sega Dreamcast)

Myron: Woah, you have Sonic Adventure 2?

Neil: *Looks at Myron* Dude! You can't just _enter_ my inner sanctum!

**Name:'Young' Neil  
><strong>**Age:23  
><strong>**Currently a Student and Bassist for Shatterband  
><strong>**Gamerscore: Over 9000!**

Myron: Sorry man your door was open

Neil *turning back to his game* Hmmph

**Que the Awkward Silence**

Neil:*without taking his eyes of the game* So you're the Bass player that's taking my spot?

Myron: Yeah, i guess...are you mad?

Neil: Nope. That means more gaming time for me.

Myron: Ah...

**Awkward Silence Version 2.0**

Myron: *points at the screen* If you go to the right after the final homing attack you can reach a hidden area where there are some two ring canisters .**[2]**

Neil:*pauses the game and looks at Myron* So you think you can come into my inner sanctum, take my place in the band _and _give me gaming advice.

Myron: *puzzled* Uuuuummm...

Neil: *starts smiling* lemme try it out

(Neil does the tip that Myron said and it turns out to be true)

Neil: Hmmph, not bad. You're a gamer too?

Myron: Yeah, I'm pretty awesome. Especially at this game.

Neil: Wanna put your skills where your mouth is?

Myron: *starts to smile* Oh, it's on brother!

(Myron and Neil play multiplayer Sonic Adventure 2 for about 30 mins and the score is 4-2 to Myron until...)

Stephen: *from downstairs* Hey Myron! Neil! The pizza's here and it's free!

Myron and Neil: Sweet!

**At Dinner...**

(The most awkward of silences has begun and all that can be heard is the sound of pizza munching, Myron is sitting as the head of the table furthest from the door, Kim is sitting next to him and Hollie is sitting next to her and Joseph is sitting next to her and Wallace is sitting next to him and Stephen is sitting next to him and Neil is sitting next to him and Stacey is sitting next to him and Myron is sitting next to her...whew that's a tongue twister...)

Kim: So, Myron tell us about yourself.

Myron: Couldn't you just look at the bottom of the page**.**

**Name: Myron Jameson  
>Age:23<br>Is a Bass Player and funnily enough a pizza delivery boy  
>Rated 'A' for Awesome<strong>

Kim: Oh right...

Stephen: Myron, it says that you're a pizza delivery boy...?

Myron: So?

Stephen: Why didn't you deliver _our _pizza?

Myron: Maybe because you didn't ask

Stephen: Oh right...

**God there are so many awkward silences**

Stacey: So, I'm assuming you guys aren't ready to perform for Julie's party tomorrow huh?

Stephen: Say wha?

Stacey: Julie's party...you didn't rehearse, did you?

Stephen: Aaw crap...

Kim: I knew we should've rehearsed but nooooo Stephen was like 'we should totally wait till tomorrow'.

Myron: Wait, who's Julie?

Kim: Some girl that Stephen likes...she's a total bitch too.

Joseph: Myron, you are never allowed to speak that hoebag's name in my presence.

Stephen:*puts his head in his hands*

Hollie: Cheer up Stephen, i'm sure you still remember some of your old songs. What about Launchpad Mcquack?

Stephen: That isn't the name of the son...Wait that's true!

(Stephen leaves the table quickly an runs upstairs to grab his guitar, he then slid down the banister, grabbed Myron and Kim, yanked them out of their seat and dragged them into the rehearsal room)

Kim:Wow, that was quick

Stephen: Alright let's play!

Myron: I don't know how to..*is interrupted by a song book being thrown at his head*

Stephen: Alright, _now_ let's go!

Kim: Ok! We are ShatterBand! 1! 2! 3! 4!

(The band starts to play the instrumental but quickly stops after realising Stephen forgot the words)

Hollie: Don't you write down the lyrics to your songs...

Joseph: This is pathetic...

Kim: *mock shoots herself*

Stephen: We're doomed

**Level 2: Go with the flow**

**Somewhere, still in Toronto...probably in a rented out hall**

**Song: Take it out on Me - Bullet for my Valentine**

**URL: www-dot-youtube-dot-com forward slash then copy all that's under it  
>(<strong>**watch?v=3IDXz9E5efc) (skip to 4:38) [3]**

(Myron, Kim and Stephen walk into Julie's party where loud music is being played. The group walk through a hallway which leads into the main hall where we see the warm-up band is already playing **Take it out on me by Bullet for my Valentine** on stage. The band name is on the drum and it reads **Jinx and the Scorpionz **which features the lead guitarist and singer Jinx, the bassist Rachel and the drummer, a big guy called Block)

Jinx and the Scorpionz (Final Chorus)

_The world is on your shoulders!  
>The weight is crushing me!<br>Now we're all getting older!  
>Take it out, (Take it out! Take it out! Take it out!)<em>

_Take it out on meeeeee!  
>Take it out on meeeeeeeeeee!<br>Take it out on meeeeee!  
>Take it out on meeeeeeeeeee!<em>

_Take your frustration on meeeeeeee!  
><em>_(Que guitar solo)_

_TAKE IT OUT!_

_(End song)_

(The crowd roared as the band ended their song and Jinx and his crew waved at the crowd)

Jinx: Thank you! We love you all and enjoy the rest of the party!

(As Jinx and the Scorpions are moving their instruments of the stage, Myron, Stephen and Kim walk up to them. Jinx had purple colored hair which was spiky in a typical rock star fashion. He wore a black t shirt and black sorts with black boots.)

Jinx: *not looking up from re-tuning his guitar whilst standing* There, that's the crowd warmed up for you, hopefully you'll be able to maintain the standard we just set.

Myron: Jinx?

Jinx:*looks up* Well! If it isn't Myron Jameson! It's been a while hasn't it? I thought I left your butt back in Markham?

Myron: Come on, i thought you knew me better than that? I'm like a boomerang remember? I alwa...

Jinx: Always keep coming back...like i haven't heard it enough times already

Stephen: Myron, you know these guy?

Myron: Yeah, we go way back. But that's another story.

Jinx: Well, we've got to head out, y'know concerts and what not. By the way, i didn't know you were in a band Myron. Are they any good?

(A snicker was heard in the background and it came from Rachel, Rachel wore a one shouldered tank top with a black choker. She had long teal colored hair and wore purple lipstick. She also wore dark boots and gloves that covered most of her forearm).

Myron: Yes, Yes we ar-

Stephen: Of course we're good! We're soon gonna be one of the best bands ever!

Jinx: Did you hear that guys? They're gonna be one of the best bands ever!

(Jinx and his band members start laughing almost to the point of tears while ShatterBand just stands there and waits for them.)

Jinx: *quickly turns serious* Ok hotshots, if you're gonna be the best then how about this? *He passes Myron a leaflet*

Stephen: *looks at the leaflet* Hey, it's that battle of the bands that we entered in two years ago?

Kim: *eyes widen* I thought i recognized you guys! *Points at Jinx and the Scorpionz as they pose) You're the current champions of the Band Wars competition.

Rachel: For two years in a row...

Block:...and it will stay that way...

Jinx:...and no one can beat us.

Myron: I'm sure that we could... *folds his arms*

?:No you couldn't, they play 10 times better than you.

Stephen: Says who? *looks at the girl who said that* Oh...hey Julie

Julie: Oh hey...Stephen

**Name: Julie Powers  
><strong>**Age:25  
>Also works at the Second Cup<br>Bitchness Level: Over 90...wait that joke's been used  
><strong>

Julie:So? Stephen and Kim? Who's your friend?**  
><strong>

Myron: I'm Myron, Myron Jameson

Julie: You remind me of Scott Pilgrim...

Myron: Thanks?

Julie: I hate Scott Pilgrim...

Myron: Wow...that's nice.

Julie: So are you guys gonna play or what?

Jinx: Yeah guys, prove that you are just as good as us!

Myron: Pssh, we're gonna prove that we're **better** than you...

Jinx: Alright then, if you impress us today then we'll allow you to enter the contest. If you don't then you shouldn't even try anyway.

Stephen: Who says we need your permission to enter?

Kim: *holds up the leaflet* Um. this does

Stephen: *reads the leaflet* In order for a band to enter the contest, they must be deemed a worthy opponent by the previous champions!? Fuck...

Jinx: Good luck...

(Jinx and his band mates walk of into the crowd where they can watch the performance while ShatterBand head backstage to wait for them to be announced by Comeau)

Comeau: And that, my friends, was Jinx and the Scorpionz!

**Name:Michael Comeau  
><strong>**Age:27  
><strong>**No one knows where the hell he works...  
><strong>**He knows everyone, including you  
><strong>**  
><strong>Comeau: Next up, for the main event, we have the one the only Shatterband!

(The crowd is all silent apart from Wallace in the background)

Wallace: Break a leg!

(Myron, Stephen and Kim are set up on stage and there is a very awkward silence)

Stephen:*whispers* Shit...we haven't even got a song why are we up here?

Myron:*whispers* Chill out..dude...we're gonna play, we're gonna play well and you're going to impress the hell out of Julie. Just...go with the flow...

Stephen: *whispers* In my dreams

Myron: *out loud* Let's do this! Kim! Take it away!

(Suddenly Myron closes his eyes and a yellow aura surrounds him. Much to everyone's surprise)

Kim: *clearly stunned* Uh...*she shakes out of it* We are Shatterband in we're here to kick ass on the stage and stuff! One Two Three Four!

**Song: Breathing - YellowCard  
>URL: watch?v=alQVAaGaMWk (start playing)<strong>

(Myron plays out the bass solo and whilst doing so the aura then spreads to the rest of the band, causing them to join in and do the song perfectly)

Myron (first verse)

_Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close  
>The fanblades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold<br>__And even though you're next to me i still feel so alone  
><em>_i just can't give you anything for you to call your own_

Myron and Stephen:

_I can feel you Breathiiiiing  
>and it's keepiiiiiing<em>  
><em>me awake...<em>

_Can you feel it beatiiiiing_  
><em>My heart sinkiiiing<em>  
><em>Like a weight!<em>

Myron (second verse):

_Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips_  
><em>I can feeling it breaking free with each and every kiss<em>  
><em>I couldn't bare to hurt you but it's all so different now<em>  
><em>The things that i was sure of they have filled me up with doubt<em>

Myron and Stephen:

_And I can feel you Breathiiiiing  
>And it's keepiiiiiing<em>  
><em>Me awake...<em>

_Can you feel it beatiiiiing_  
><em>My heart sinkiiiing<em>  
><em>Like a weight!<em>

Myron and (Stephen):

_I can feel you Bre-aaathiiiiiing...(breeeeaaaathing)_  
><em>It's keeeepi-iiiiiing (keeeeeping)<em>  
><em>Me Awaaaaaakeee...<em>

_Can you stop my heart it's always beaaaaating...(It's beating)_  
><em>Siiiin-kiiiiiing (sinking)<em>  
><em>Like a weeeeeeiiiiiight...!<em>

_(Que Instrumental)_

(The instrumental plays and soon the crowd is roaring at the display, even Julie cracks a bit of a smile. Her smile quickly changes once Stephen points in Julies direction, as he takes the center stage)

Stephen:*whilst pointing at Julie in the back*

_How am i supposed to feel about the things I've done..._  
><em>I don't know if i should stay or turn around and ruuuuunnn...<em>  
><em>I know that I hurt you things will never be the same<em>  
><em>The only love I ever knew I threw it all away...<em>

Joseph: *quietly* dick...

Myron and Stephen:

_And I can feel you Breathiiiiing  
>And it's keepiiiiiing<em>  
><em>Me awake...<em>

_Can you feel it beatiiiiing_  
><em>My heart sinkiiiing<em>  
><em>Like a weight!<em>

Myron and (Stephen):

_I can feel you Bre-aaathiiiiiing...(breeeeaaaathing)_  
><em>It's keeeepi-iiiiiing (keeeeeping)<em>  
><em>Me Awaaaaaakeee...<em>

_Can you stop my heart it's always beaaaaating...(it's beating)_  
><em>Siiiin-kiiiiiing (sinking)<em>  
><em>Like a weeeeeeiiiiiight...!<em>

**Title Card: Myron Jameson's Precious New Life**

_(End Song)_

**End of Chapters**

**[1] Arguably a CinemaSins reference (for those of you who know, if you don't look the channel up on youtube)**

**[2] For those who don't know, the level was Green Forest (loved the song in the level btw)**

**[3] Sorry guy everytime i put a URL link here it goes away when i edit. So i found this method to be easier.**

**P.S Make sure you guys leave a review or something to let me know some may be reading this. After Chapter 3 and 4 are coming soon.**


End file.
